Highest Conflict
by Asahbi
Summary: Conflict can be found anywhere, but when the richest people rage war on eachother, it's the poorest that fall. It isn't different for La Push, but Bella relies on Jacob for so much more than she ever reveals, and maybe now she should. Because legends are hidden kept away from the people it applies to, and now there is a lot of explaining to do. J/B


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.

I was reading eclipse last summer, and affirmed my Team Jacob-ness and I came up with so many ideas; this is one of my favourites. It is A Jacob/Bella fic, but they're not going to jump into bed with one another in the first chapter! It'll build and might end up being a longer fic, but I hope that you'll enjoy it

–This is set during New Moon-

Happy Reading

The road to La push winded between the trees, going with the land and not against it. Dewy green trees loomed over me, creating the forest keeping Forks and La Push separated. For all who lived in the area, it would come as no surprise that the wheels were kicking up rain from the road. The end of winter didn't bring the first signs of light and spring, only the abundance of rain and clouds for all to get drenched in.

At least la Push had a beach, as wet as it may get, you can still have a bon fire or something. Like the one Mike had last year, the day Jacob told me the legends, though I did shamelessly flirt to get them out of him. A light smile reached my lips as I remembered it, just reaching La Push as I did, seeing houses start to appear around the road and through the trees.

I continued to go through La Push until I saw the drive for the Black's house and pulled along it, starting to hear the rhythmic tap against the truck's roof. I turned the lion like engine off, letting the frequent tap of the rain be the only sound aloud in the truck. It almost seemed strange without the roaring engine, you get used to it after riding in it.

I saw Jake through the window, jogging with an umbrella, his long hair tossing around his broad shoulders as rain still hit him as he came towards the truck. I grabbed the keys and pushed the door open quickly, jumping out as I shut the door loudly trying to get under the umbrella; thankful for the chance to stay dry.

"Hey Bells," Jake said smiling brightly.

"Hey Jake, thanks for the umbrella," I said as we started to walk to his house, rain splashing at our feet as the rain became harder.

"It's okay, I guessed you wouldn't want to get wet, considering you've lived in sunny Arizona," I stuck my hands in my pockets for warmth against the cooling air, glancing up at the grey, sunless sky.

"Who now lives in Forks, meaning I'm used to the gallons of rain that hits this area," I glanced up at Jake with a light smile on my face. He looked at me, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Really?" He asked coolly, eyebrows raised, eyes shining as he looked at me.

"Yeah," Slight confusion reaching my face as I saw Jake's smirk as he looked at me.

"Good," Jake looked forward again, attempting a look of nonchalance, but it only made his mouth make odd movements. My eyebrows knitted in confusion at him.

"Jake, what?" I said as he started to run off with the umbrella leaving me to get pummelled by the rain. I paused in shock at the sudden cool rain, my mouth dropping open slightly. I quickly ran after him, willing my legs to move so fast that I could catch him up, but there was no chance at that. You'd need to be an Olympic runner to do that, or something only heard of in folk law and legend.

I sighed and kept running, kicking up the rain and splashing it up my jeans and the back of my jumper. I ignored my thoughts and reached the door to the house. It hadn't been far to go but with the rain hitting my body it felt way too long for comfort.

I managed to catch the door before it completely closed after Jake. I pulled it open and twisted inside quickly. Trying to avoid any more rain as well as plastering the house with the water coating my form. I stopped and faced the room, head tilted down as I looked at my now soaked body, my arms out to reduce the contact of wet on wet. I released my breath quickly in annoyance and shock, it sounded more like a gasp than anything.

As I my eyes still looked over my wet clothes I heard muffled laughing from in front of me. My eyes hardened as I looked up at Jake, currently standing behind the sofa trying to hold his laughter in. My eyes narrowed at him as I saw the umbrella lying lazily to the side of the hall. His body clenched as he started to laugh properly, releasing the built up laughter he'd held in. Badly.

I shook my head slightly as he sat on the back of the sofa, arms across his stomach as he laughed at me. I couldn't help a small smile myself. I sighed happily and walked over to Jake, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks for that Jake," Sarcasm seeping through.

"Don't mention it," He said, beaming a smile at me. You could still see the laughter in him. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. The wet material squelched and made my arms feel even wetter than before. I glanced at my arms, then I looked up at Jake, an idea coming into my head making my mouth tug into a half smirk.

"I won't," I said cheerily as I moved to grab Jake in a soaking wet hug. He dodged, easily avoiding my slow advance.

"Oh no, you are not doing that," He said to me, his legs ready to move at any sign of my movement. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked quoting him, toying with Jake as stayed poised to run away at any moment.

I felt different, not like being 'alive' again, no, I felt childlike, and maybe a bit mischievous, something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Acting the adult had left me without many childlike moments, but you didn't need to act mature with Jake, it was easy to just to mess about a bit. And all I wanted to do now was catch Jake and cover him with the rain he'd forced upon me! And it left me smiling widely at my childlike nature. It was, almost, Renee like of me. I tilted my slightly in content.

I ran at Jake hoping to catch him off guard, but he saw me move instantly and ran to the left of the room. I went after him, slipping slightly as I went around the sofa. Jake stopped as he reached the back of the sofa, I mirrored him on the other side leaning on the seat of the sofa. I smiled and so did Jake. He seemed to relax as he did so, I took my chance and stepped onto the sofa and reached over the back of it and hugged Jake tightly. Laughing and smiling as I did it.

"You win," Jake stated laughing at me. He lifted me off the sofa and placed me down onto his side of the sofa. I let go of him and poked him in the chest over a, now, wet patch.

"That's what you get for leaving me in the rain," I nodded my head at the end for effect and smiled softly. He smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"Thought you were used to the rain now,"

"I am!" I said, gesturing to my wet body. "Can't you tell?" Jake shook his head at me and smiled, I returned the smile. Noticing that, for once, my smiles are reaching my eyes.

The calm was broken by a loud bang from outside, I jumped in shock and turned to face the door that was behind me.

"Whoa," Jake said behind me, voice steady at the sudden sound. "Storm must be rolling in," I sighed, I ran my hand through my hair and turned slowly back to face Jake.

"Great," I said sarcastically, a small smile barely etched on my face.

"Ah, don't worry about it, not as if we've never had one before!" Jakes hand moved towards my face. "And we discussed how you're used to the rain," He smiled lopsidedly and pushed my hair behind my ear gently. My eyes rose to look at him, finding soft eyes looking at mine and a sweet smile across his face. "Come on, I'll find you some clothes to wear while yours dry," I nodded.

"Okay," Jake went through the lounge to where the bedrooms were. I stayed, placing a hand onto my arm and slumping to the side. I sighed and took my shoes off, crouching to put them neatly by the door. I glanced across the lounge, checking for any wet footprints across the floor. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any. I went over to the sofa to check the seat as well, nothing there too.

I stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed as I waited for Jake. Glancing around the room I noticed a couple of pictures of Rachel and Rebecca, they must have been older photos judging by the way they looked, still with a rounded, childlike face. There was one of Jake too, standing in the back garden smiling. It couldn't have been that long ago, he was maybe 15 in that photo.

I walked closer to try and tell, it might have even been earlier this school year considering he'd started to have a major growth spurt. I looked at the dark green and brown forest behind him, the trees dominating the picture. I noticed a dark patch in between the trees, a figure maybe. It didn't look like a shadow.

"I managed to find some of Rachel's, or Rebecca's, jeans and a hoodie. There wasn't anything warm enough for underneath so you can borrow a shirt of mine, or stay in your shirt if you wanted," Jake stood by the doorway holding the clothes across his arm.

"I'll stay in this one thanks Jake, it's not as wet as my hoodie,"

"Okay, you know where the bathroom is right? You can get changed in there," Jake gestured to the corridor behind him. I walked over to him and took the clothes, thanking him as I did. He smiled. "It's fine," He said.

I went to the bathroom and got out of my soggy clothes and into the dry ones. Rachel or Rebecca must have been a bit taller than me as the jeans trailed under my feet slightly; it only meant I had to hitch them up quite high. I pulled the hoodie over my shoulders, relishing in the dryness of the material.

I picked up my clothes and left the bathroom, noticing Jake sat on the sofa in the lounge. I placed my clothes over a radiator in hope they'd dry. I made sure they wouldn't slip and put my hands in the jeans pockets. I went into the lounge and sat in the sofa next to Jake.

"When was that photo taken Jake?" I asked, pointing to the photo I'd seen earlier.

"Er, around August, I think at least. It had been a decent day so Billy wanted a photo," I glanced at Jake's face, written with thought. "I think he wanted to update the mantelpiece photos, I never liked the photo, don't think I will either," He turned and smiled at me, but it didn't seem a happy smile.

"You okay?" Concern reaching my voice slightly. I could hear the rain starting to harden against the roof, I leant further into the sofa, wanting the comfort and warmth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering the afternoon it was taken, it was a really good day actually. Dad and I had spent the day together, he was showing me wood craft and it had been great. But something was off by the end of the day, an off feeling," He turned and smiled again, trying to mask his feelings.

"I'm sorry you feel that, you shouldn't have to,"

"It's not your fault you don't need to apologise!" He said smiling at me. "It's just the thought of the feeling again, made me think about the reason. It's nothing really," His hair fell across his shoulder, leaning softly on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Concern even more present than before.

"I'm sure," Beaming a smile at me, I couldn't help but return one. Jake's smiles were infectious, even when I knew something was up. I sighed, but couldn't help but smile still, even if it was small.

A crack of thunder screamed out close by and jumped quickly, eyes widening in shock. I had jumped right onto Jake, feeling him behind my back. I swiftly moved off him, bowing my head slightly.

"Sorry about that," Jake smiled sweetly. I didn't return it, thinking back to how thunder storms were a bad omen for me. Maybe I _will_ die this time around, rather than have an epic escape plan involving hurting Charlie.

The house phone rang and Jake went to answer it quickly. My gaze followed him, going past the window and noticing, through the pouring rain, a dark shape amongst he trees.

Thanks for the read.


End file.
